


The Night We Met

by ailaikannu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on earth x, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, No nazis because fck that sht, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: What if the general Alex met on Earth X wasn't Winn, but Lena?ORAlex meets Earth X Lena and she's the only one who can help them go back to Earth 1.(They're not Nazis, because that was terrible).





	1. Earth X Lena

“They’re going to kill my sister.” Alex whispered.

Lena quickly turned around, her face like stone. “Love is going to ruin you. You can never trust yourself if you love.”

“Love can be strength.” Alex pointed out. “And I’ll do whatever it takes to save her.”

“I am going to destroy it.” Lena stated. “You won’t make me change my mind.”

“You’re just like our Earth’s Lena.” Alex said. “Headstrong, stubborn, strong-willed. Nothing can stop you from getting what you want.”

“I guess your Lena and I are not too different.”

“There is one difference.” Alex commented. “And it’s what would have stopped you from destroying it.”

“And what would that be?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“You’re in love with my sister on our Earth.”

Lena stared at her, jaw tightened, face paler than usual. “That is not a difference.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, walking closer.

“I used to be in love with our Kara.” Lena admitted. “We were together a few years back. She… She was different.”

“She was good.”

“She wasn’t good.” Lena shook her head. “Nobody on this Earth is good.”

“What was different, then? What changed?”

“There’s evil and evil on this Earth. We don’t have heroes. We don’t have saviours.” Lena explained. “She has a good heart underneath all that black and mean words. I fell in love with her because of it. And she fell in love with me because she saw the real me.”

“That sounds like the Kara and Lena I know.” Alex whispered.

“I guess that your Kara didn’t try to kill me after she fell in love with power and forgot about who I was.”

“No.” Alex shook her head. “She would never.”

“I know.” Lena sighed. “That’s the main difference between your Earth and my Earth. Power here is everything. Everyone is ready to fight, to destroy whatever comes in their ath to success. We're reckless and love slows us down.”

“What did she do?”

“We were just living our lives. I always have projects I’m working on, trying not to destroy our planet, trying to walk away from my family’s name. She was… Unsatisfied. She had all these abilities, powers… That she couldn’t really use. Then she met Oliver and… Everything changed. He promised her a world where she could use her powers and not worry about it. He promised her a freedom that I couldn’t give her. She was blinded by the idea of ruling this planet.”

“That’s… Awful.” Alex commented. “And terribly far from the idea of Kara that I have.”

Lena nodded. “He convinced her that I was a threat. That my intellect and resources would stop her from becoming what she was meant to be. She got to my lab and she was so different. I could see it in her eyes. She wasn’t Kara. Not anymore. She tried to kill me and I desperately tried to fight back, but… You know how powerful she is. My only defence system was a kryptonite bomb. It wasn’t enough to kill her, but it was enough to knock her out and run away. I’ve been hiding in here since that day.”

“I can’t even bring myself to think that she’d do something so awful to you.” Alex said. “She… I’m pretty sure she’d give up her life to save yours.”

Lena wiped away a tear. “It used to be the same on this Earth as well. I never thought she'd be one of them, let alone be their ruler. I always felt like we were different. Not good, of course not. We're not good, we can't be. People warned be, love is going to be the end of you, it's going to ruin you. I never listened... Kara was blinded by power and I was blinded by my love for her.”

“I know you don’t care about my Kara” Alex said. “And I know that you don’t care about me either, but… Do you think you might care for yourself? My Lena would die if anything were to happen to Kara.”

“I’ll help you.” Lena agreed. “For the sake of myself. If I can’t be happy, at least she will.”

Alex smiled widely. “Thank you, I know how much this is going to cost you. I know you don't see yourself as good, and neither does our Earth's Lena. But you are, you both are.”

“I have nothing to lose.”

Alex didn’t know what to say and decided she’d better go and assemble the group of superheroes. They were going to save Kara.

“How did you convince her?” Barry asked her once she shared the good news.

“Turns out Earth X Lena is not that different from our Lena.” She said, her voice low.

He nodded and before she knew, they were on their way to the building. Getting inside ended up being harder than they expected, the guards outnumbering them in an exponential way.

They fought their way in and managed to get back to Earth 1, where Alex desperately ran to find her sister. She started crying the moment she saw how weak Kara was, but was glad to see that she was fine.

And alive.

Lena’s help had proved to be crucial when it came to opening the portal. Nobody in the group knew how to make it function and Alex had almost forced her into the portal with them. She wanted her to meet Kara.

Kara stared at her for a full minute. “You look different.”

“Darker?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Different vibe.” Kara clarified. “Earth X doesn’t suit you.”

“You are… Smiley. And… I don’t know, you look brighter.” Lena commented. “You’re right, it’s a completely different vibe.”

“Well, I am not evil here, for starters.” Kara laughed.

“And you’re not actively trying to kill me.” Lena smiled. “Are we still together on your Earth?”

“Yes.” Kara nodded, a wide grin gracing her face. “I am going to ask you to marry me once I get back.”

“Something tells me that I am going to accept your proposal.”


	2. Earth X Kara

Lena’s eyes flickered in surprise when she realized that a portal had just opened in the middle of her lab. She looked at the people working with her in pure terror, not knowing what to expect. Not many people could open a portal out of nothing.

She groaned when she saw Supergirl and her sister Alex coming out of it, but felt secretly happy that they were there.

“A little warning next time?” She teased.

“Sorry, it’s not like we can call you between Earths.” Alex shrugged.

“That’s fair.” Lena replied, gesturing for them to follow her to her office. “A drink?”

Alex nodded.

“Hard liquors for you, if I remember correctly.”

Alex nodded again.

“And water for nice Kara, here.”

Kara smiled at her as she handed her the glass full of clear liquid.

“So, what brought you here to evil land?” Lena asked.

“Well, I figured you’d want to know that our Earth’s you accepted my proposal.” Kara said.

“Did I cry?”

“Of course you did.” Alex said, snickering.

“Well, I am happy for you, nice Kara.” Lena commented.

“Don’t you find it weird that you call her nice Kara?”

“I need a way to remind myself that she’s not…” Lena trailed off.

“That’s another reason why we’re here.”

Lena frowned, confused. “Care to elaborate?”

“We believe that you should get back with my sister’s doppelganger.”

Lena chocked on her wine. “I should what now?”

“You should get back with her.” Kara said.

“Why would I do that?” Lena asked, incredulous. “She ruined me!”

Kara took a deep breath. “You might make her see the light, Lena. What she’s doing… With Oliver… It might destroy your Earth and take every planet with it.”

“Ah, so you want me to forget that she almost killed me, ruined me and everything I’ve worked for and get back to her so that she can get back to being somewhat normal?” Lena asked, sceptical. “You want me to sacrifice the years I’ve spent trying to forget how badly she hurt me.”

“We don’t want you to sacrifice yourself.” Alex clarified. She looked at Kara and nodded at her. Wordlessly, Kara got up and left the two of them alone.

Once they were alone, Alex spoke up. “Listen, I know that you’re trying to separate my Kara to yours. I know that you’re trying to pretend like seeing her doesn’t kill you. But I can see the way you look at her, I can see how much you’re still in love with her. At the same time, I can tell that you feel disappointed when you see that it’s my Kara and not yours. I know that you’re still in love with her, no matter what happened between the two of you. The thing is that Kara and Oliver breaking up is the only way to save not only your Earth, but every fifty-three of them.”

“Love is weakness.” Lena whispered. “I’ve told you this before. But I will do it, for the sake of our Earths.”

Alex nodded. “We just need to get your Kara alone.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Lena commented. “It’s enough for me to get out of here and walk freely around.”

“How’s that going to be enough?”

“She’s still looking for me.” Lena explained. “I’m doing this now.”

She took a deep breath and walked outside her office. For the first time in almost three years, Lena saw the actual sky and breathed fresh air. After five minutes of walking around, she closed her eyes.

She could hear Overgirl flying towards her.

“Took you long enough.” Kara said the moment she was standing in front of her.

“I wasn’t gone that long.”

“You were gone for thirty-four months.” Kara commented. “But who’s counting.”

“I didn’t think you’d still be looking for me.”

“You were wrong.” Kara sighed. “You often are.”

“Yes.” Lena nodded. “I was wrong about you.”

“Why?”

“I thought you were different. I thought I could love you and you could love me back. And I was wrong.”

“You weren’t wrong.” Kara said, pursuing her lips.

“You and I were together since we were teenagers, Kara. I was fifteen when you cornered me and kissed me like nothing else mattered. I am twenty-four now. We were together for six years. Six fucking years! And yet!” Lena was now yelling. “You let power blind you! You favoured ruling the world over me! And you accepted that the only way for you to do so was to kill me! You were ready to kill me!”

“I would have never killed you.” Kara whispered.

“You would have.” Lena hissed.

“Do you really think that if I, Overgirl, with all my powers wanted to kill you, Lena, a fragile human, I would fail?” Kara asked. “I didn’t fail, Lena. I simply didn’t want to do it.”

“Why not?”

“You know why!”  Kara was the one yelling. “I’ve loved you for such a long time… I forgot what it felt to live without you and these three years were a fucking nightmare! You know what actually happened? I was forced to leave you. They threatened me, they said that they would kill you if I didn’t work with them.”

Lena scoffed. “That’s bullshit. And a boring excuse.”

“It’s the truth.”

“It’s like the cliché trope they use in movies, don’t expect me to believe that they did that.”

Kara frowned. “But they did.”

“Why are you here, then?”

“To warn you.”

“Warn me?” Lena sighed. “They still want me dead. You still want me dead.”

“I want you alive and breathing. Same as I did three years ago, even if it meant losing you and having you hate me forever.”

“If that were true, why are you telling me this now?”

Kara sighed. “Because I’m afraid something might happen to me, and I can’t die without you knowing the truth.”

Lena breathed hard. “I thought you were different.”

“Why don’t you trust me?”

Lena looked at her, her eyes wide in surprise. “Why don’t I trust you? Why should I trust you, Kara? After everything you’ve put me through?”

“It was to protect you.”

“I looked right into your eyes that night. You weren’t trying to protect me, you were trying to kill me.” Lena hissed. “You’re right, you could have killed me if you had really wanted to. You didn’t because it was too much.”

“Lena, just fucking stop!” Kara yelled. “I love you, okay? I’ve loved you since we were teenagers and do you really think I stopped because of some stupid promise?”


End file.
